Kouchu's Age in Each Series
Going back on January 6th, Kouchu was 9 years, 9 months, and 2 days old when he became a Crystal Brawler. Since he was born in April 4, 1983. It was December 1992 when he graduated in the Jarbon Clevergreen Elementary School. In January 6, 1993, Kouchu began his adventure in the Jarbon region. Kouchu replied in the Beyonds episode “Feriss Terizz” that a year has passed from the Jarbon League. In the Beyonds series, Kouchu was now 10 years old, since a year has passed. A possibility was it is March 25, 1994 (March 25, 1996 outside fantasy, where Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc was aired), so Kouchu was 10 years, 11 months, and 22 days old from his birthday. It has been one year after the Original Series ended. Kouchu have been growing up and everyone as well. Kouchu began being mature and being confident in many ways. In the Brawler’s Quest series, Kouchu was now 12 years old, since a year has passed. A possibility was it is October 24, 1995 (October 24, 2000 outside fantasy, where Crystal Jewels Orbon Arc was aired), so Kouchu was 12 years, 6 months, and 20 days old from his birthday. It has been three years after the Original Series ended. Kouchu have been growing up and everyone as well. Kouchu began being mature and being confident in many ways. In the Next Quest series, Kouchu was now 15 years old, since a year has passed. A possibility was it is August 3, 1998 (August 3, 2004 outside fantasy, where Crystal Jewels Oregon Arc was aired), so Kouchu was 15 years, 3 months, and 29 days old from his birthday. It has been six years after the Original Series ended. Kouchu have been growing up and everyone as well. Kouchu began being mature and being confident in many ways. In the Mental Consions series, Kouchu was now 17 years old, since a year has passed. A possibility was it is June 30, 2000 (June 30, 2008 outside fantasy, where Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Arc was aired), so Kouchu was 17 years, 2 months, and 26 days old from his birthday. It has been eight years after the Original Series ended. Kouchu have been growing up and everyone as well. Kouchu began being mature and being confident in many ways. In the Souls of Legends series, Kouchu was now 19 years old, since a year has passed. A possibility was it is April 6, 2002 (April 6, 2012 outside fantasy, where Crystal Jewels Dandfordon Arc was aired), so Kouchu was 19 years and 2 days old from his birthday. It has been ten years after the Original Series ended. Kouchu have been growing up and everyone as well. Kouchu began being mature and being confident in many ways. Kouchu was still 19 years old in Garnet Turquoise and Amethyst because there is an continuation of the time period in the Crystal World. In Moon Blade, Kouchu was finally 20 years old.